Suggestion
by Skoila
Summary: Kaname has finally pushed Zero too far, and Zero decides it's time to turn the tables on him. Things don't go exactly as planned. M/M, dub-con, non-con, bondage.


I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of the characters. No money will be made from this story.

It had started out innocently enough, a quiet suggestion from Kaname that Zero consider doing him a favor or two every so often in return for his blood. Zero had accepted, hoping that he could lessen the debt Kaname held over him for saving his life.

In the beginning, it had been simple things: retrieving a book from the library, delivering a message to Chairman Cross. Over time the things Kaname asked of Zero shifted: a parting kiss, a sip of blood; until Zero found himself cuffing his wrists to the headboard of Kaname's bed, waiting for the other vampire to rail into him, and not entirely sure how he had gotten there.

He wasn't entirely unhappy with his position—he had come to feel a certain level of attraction towards Kaname, although he couldn't tell whether his feelings stemmed from the time they had spent together or his reliance on Kaname's blood to maintain his sanity. Sometimes he wondered if Kaname might have similar feelings towards him.

Despite this, there was one thing that bothered Zero about the situation—Kaname always managed to take things too far between them. He seemed to take pleasure in ordering Zero about, in pushing him to his boundaries and then continuing despite his protests. Zero had tried to talk to Kaname about what was and wasn't acceptable, but he had found Kaname to be entirely unresponsive—if anything, it had gotten worse after trying to discuss it.

After that, Zero had chosen to simply avoid Kaname until he could figure out a new course of action, but ignoring the issue wasn't working out as well as he had hoped either. As a result, he wasn't surprised when Kaname cornered him once again on his night rounds with Yuuki.

"Kiryuu."

Zero paused, gesturing to Yuuki that he would catch up with her later.

"What do you need, Kuran?"

"I just wanted to tell you to meet me in the night dorms after I finish with class."

"I already have plans for tonight."

"I'm sorry if that sounded like a request Zero—it wasn't. I expect to see you when I get back. With the way that you're still fighting against your nature I can't trust you to come to me when you need to. Until I can, I'm going to keep calling you in when it's convenient for me."

"Fuck you, Kuran."

Kaname chuckled. "You know that's not how our arrangement works, Zero. I'll see you later tonight. Now, as much fun as it is to chat with you, I'll have to excuse myself or I'll be late getting back to class."

"Fine." He began walking off to catch up with Yuuki when Kaname called out to him.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Kaname wasn't surprised when Zero simply made a rude gesture over his shoulder and continued walking.

Zero caught up with Yuuki shortly down the path.

"I'm going to have to cancel on you for tonight, Yuuki. Kaname needs me after class, and I probably won't be getting back until rather late."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice as she responded, "Again? Another time then, right?"

"Yeah, another time."

As they finished their rounds in a comfortable silence, Zero tried to count the number of times Kaname had intervened with his plans to spend time with Yuuki outside of patrols or classes. If he didn't know better he would have thought the other vampire was jealous.

Rather than dissipate his annoyance, the uneventful night only allowed his anger to simmer. _Fucking self-centered prick. Who the hell does he think he is? It's not like I don't know what he's expecting._

Back in his room, he found himself glaring at the clock—baring the short walk between the dorms he had a little under an hour before Kaname would be expecting him. Sitting heavily on his bed he noticed his supply bag sitting by the door, still packed from his last hunter mission. He cringed, remembering one of Yagari's lectures on the importance of the proper storage of gear and supplies. He grabbed the bag and dumped it out onto the bed, noting that some of the bandage rolls had come undone and tangled almost everything else up inside them. He was sure Yagari might have something to say about that as well.

He shook the bandages loose, making short work of rerolling them. He grabbed the rest of the first aid supplies and returned them with the bandages to their rightful place. Once those were removed, there was relatively little left to sort. He tossed the spare rations back into the bottom of the bag, followed by the coil of rope he was required to carry for emergency rescues. His hunter charmed cuffs and the two extra magazines for the bloody rose went into the drawer next to the bed. He picked up the last item, a capped glass jar of pills he had forgotten that he had been issued. He scanned the label, a faint idea forming in his mind as he confirmed that they were could be given to someone acting as vampire bait so that their blood would deliver a powerful dose of tranquilizer when they were bitten. There was a note that they should be given in conjunction with vampire anti-venom, but Zero was quite certain that didn't need to worry about being turned accidentally. He rolled the jar back and forth in his palm wondering whether what he was about to do was exceptionally stupid.

Having always been slightly impulsive, he removed two pills from the container, tossed them into the back of his mouth, and swallowed. Glancing at the time again, he set out for Kaname's dorm. For the first time in a while, he found himself excited for the night. The walk passed quickly as he planned the finer details of how he might educate Kaname on the boundaries of their relationship after turning the tables on him.

Once outside of Kaname's rooms he chose not to knock, opting rather to push the doors open and announce his presence.

"I'm here, Kuran."

He wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting from Kaname, but he had hoped for slightly more than the look of bemused boredom.

"Surely, you know how to knock."

"Funny, with the way you've been behaving lately I didn't think you put too much stock in manners. I'm not staying tonight, so let's just get this over with as quickly as possible so that I can be on my way."

Kaname gestured to a chair beside the desk behind which he was sitting. "You can't be in such a hurry that you're expecting to do this in the doorway. Don't forget to close the doors behind you."

Zero crossed the room and sat, watching as Kaname rolled the sleeve of his shirt up past the elbow to expose his pristine and pale skin. A few moments passed before Kaname broke the silence.

"Are you just planning to stare? I thought you said that you were in a rush."

Without further hesitation, Zero pulled Kaname's wrist towards himself and bit down into the warm flesh. The positioning was awkward as he drew blood—to keep Kaname's wrist low enough for the blood to continue flowing he had to bend his mouth down to Kaname's arm rather than bringing it up to himself—but he still found it preferable to kneeling on the floor where the flow would have been downward. He found that kneeling in front of Kaname always seemed to be taken as an invitation that he wasn't interested in offering.

After drinking steadily for a few minutes he lifted his fangs from the bite, licking it quickly to stimulate healing before pulling away and wiping a few stray drops of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"If I leave now I might still be able to salvage my plans. The night's not too far gone."

He stood to leave, only to have Kaname pull him back.

"You know it's my turn now, Zero."

"I already told you, not tonight, Kuran."

He pushed the other vampire away lightly, giving him one last chance to listen and not follow through. His attempts to dissuade Kaname's now increasingly rough actions were less enthusiastic than they might have been under different circumstances, but by this time Zero had decided that the pureblood deserved everything he got.

He allowed Kaname to pin him against the wall, pull his jacket off, and unbutton his shirt before it was pulled out of the way. He shivered slightly in anticipation as the other vampire licked along the lines of his tattoo. When Kaname had decided upon a spot he sucked and nibbled at the skin to increase the blood flow. Once he was satisfied with his efforts, he sank his teeth deep into the flesh of Zero's upper shoulder.

As he drank he slid his hand up between Zero's thighs, silently taunting him to deny that this had been what he had wanted this all along. There was no such denial on Zero's part; Kaname displayed all of the skill and technique that he knew his own bite lacked. Beyond the initial sting of penetration, Kaname always managed to make the sensation of having his blood drawn a pleasurable one. Having drunk his fill, Kaname pulled away, licking the wound to speed the healing.

"And now it's time for my favorite part of the night."

As he stepped away Kaname stumbled, and his eyes narrowing in anger as he realized that something was wrong.

"Kiryuu, what have you done?"

He put a hand out against the dresser to steady himself.

"I dosed myself with tranquilizing hunter drugs. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'no means no'? Or did you just think it didn't apply to you because no one ever says no to a pureblood?"

Kaname went to strike Zero only to have his legs collapse beneath him, sending him tumbling into the hunter's arms. Zero lifted him with a grunt.

"You're heavier than I remember, Kaname—maybe I should make you work a little harder before I let you make a meal out of me in the future."

He dropped Kaname haphazardly on the bed, noting that Kaname had already set up the cuffs on the bed post that he had become so used to, and began to strip him, explaining his actions as he removed the other vampire's shirt.

"When we first started this I thought it was reasonable—I took something from you, and you took something from me in return. It seemed like a fair trade, and I won't deny that I enjoyed myself, but you had to keep pushing."

He locked Kaname's wrists into the cuffs tightly, receiving a mild noise of protest in return.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about respect, Kaname. You need to understand that while I enjoy the time we've been spending together, I get to have control over what is done with my body. When I tell you to stop, you need to stop. It isn't fair for you to take away my choices and then trample on my pride."

He removed Kaname's pants and boxers before moving to cuff his ankles, noticing that the tranquilizer was beginning to wear off more quickly than he had expected.

"I know the way I'm going about this may be more than a little hypocritical, but I think this is the only way you can learn. Of course, I'll take my own words to heart, and it you tell me to stop I will. If you don't, be glad that I am a kinder partner than you are—you'll still be able to walk out of here when we're done, a kindness that you've denied me on multiple occasions."

Kaname made an uncoordinated attempt to pull himself from the restraints, and Zero decided he was lucid enough for what he had planned.

"Let me give you all the rules Kaname. If you tell me to stop, I will. No questions or stalling. My goal isn't to make you unhappy, I just want you to see things from my point of view. On that note, I'll take anything else you say as a request that I'm free to follow or ignore. Do you understand?"

"Kiryuu—"

Zero cut him off. "A simple yes or no will suffice."

Kaname paused for a moment—the night had definitely taken an unexpected turn. Zero always seemed to find a new way to entertain him, even if this wasn't a position he would have put himself in willingly.

Zero decided that Kaname had been taking a little too long to respond, so he slapped him lightly.

"Oi, Kuran. Yes or no—do you understand. It's a pretty simple question."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good."

"Is it absolutely necessary to tie me up though?"

"Yes, I plan to show you exactly what it is you do to me. If you like, I can blindfold you as well. Enough of this, let's not stall the evening any longer."

Zero stepped away from the bed to retrieve Kaname's box of playthings from the wardrobe. He returned, emptying it out onto the foot of the bed and noting how ridiculous the assortment of leather and brightly colored silicone looked against the sheets. He shuffled through the pile until he found the half-empty bottle of lubricant.

Zero spread a generous coating across his fingers and slid them between Kaname's buttocks.

"Damn it Zero, that's cold."

"Huh? It's never bothered you before, Kuran."

"Well, that's because it didn't matter—"

Zero cut him off, breaching the ring of muscle with two fingers. Kaname jerked away from the intrusion cursing loudly. "At least give me some king of warning before you do things like that."

"Do I need to remind you that I'm trying to teach you a lesson, Kuran? Maybe we can do this another time as partners in the future."

Zero pushed a third finger in, stretching Kaname as he looked for the bundle of nerves that would have the vampire writhing at his touch. He grinned, hearing a small moan slip past Kaname's lips before it was quickly silenced. After a few more hard-earned noises Zero removed his fingers and grabbed one of the larger toys from the end of the bed.

"You were always quite fond of this one, weren't you, Kaname? Do you remember our first time using it? I do, I thought I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week. Now, let's really have some fun."

"Zero?" Kaname's voice came out with a girlishly high squeak as he strained to watch the hunter.

"Relax, it will be easier—isn't that what you always tell me, Kaname?" His tone was playful as he shifted backwards on the bed and swapped the first toy with for a much slimmer vibrator, knowing that Kaname couldn't see what he was doing from his restrained position. He had no intention of hurting the other vampire, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make him squirm and give him something to think about in the future. He slicked the vibrator quickly, trying not to show his amusement as Kaname struggled against the cuffs in an attempt to watch him. Zero wiped some of the excess lube off of his hand onto the bed sheet before caressing Kaname's hip lightly.

"Fast or slow, which would you prefer? I'll let you decide."

"Just get on with it, Kiryuu."

"I'll take that as a vote for fast then."

Without any further hesitation he sheathed several inches of the vibrator into Kaname.

For a brief moment Kaname's face contorted in a frown, but he masked the discomfort quickly.

"You should know, it's a little under halfway in—so it is in your best interest to relax. Oh, and for future reference, slow is much easier when you're starting out."

Zero waited until Kaname's breathing had become more regular, and began to apply a steady pressure against the base of the vibrator. The last few inches slid in with much less resistance. He flicked the vibrator on, to a medium high speed, and moved it back shallowly. He angled it up so that it would press directly against Kaname's prostate, watching as he trembled and his legs shook as if they were torn between spreading open and snapping shut.

Despite this, Zero wasn't quite satisfied, he wanted to hear Kaname moaning, hear him crying out, hear him begging for completion that same way that he had been forced to in the past. He wrapped his hand around Kaname's cock, moving his hand out of sync with the vibrator, finally drawing a long moan from Kaname. He thrust the vibrator sharply against the other vampire's prostate several times.

"_Ahhnng_, keep doing that."

"Like this?" He increased the speed of the vibrations and ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Kaname's cock.

"Ye-yes, like that. I'm so close, Zero."

Zero relaxed his hand and shut the vibrator off, leaving Kaname with an uncomfortable feeling of need.

"What are you doing, Zero? Finish this."

"Ask me nicely, Kaname."

A look of disgust flashed across Kaname's face even as he ground himself against Zero's palm in an attempt to get the last few moments of contact he needed to send him over the edge, but he remained silent.

"Let me hear that pretty voice of yours, Kaname. You know how this works, we've played it out so many times before—albeit with the positions reversed."

He twisted the vibrator back onto its lowest setting knowing that the sensation would be just maddeningly shy of what Kaname was looking for. He watched as Kaname panted and squirmed, wondering how long he would manage to hold out.

When he finally did give in his voice was quiet, although not low enough for Zero to miss the words.

"Please?"

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you, Kaname." He twisted the vibrator, giving it a slight thrust as he watched Kaname clench his jaw tightly. The response came from between tightly gritted teeth.

"Please, Zero?"

Zero wondered just how much further he could go before the other vampire would finally snap, and then decided to find out exactly that.

"What is it you want me to do?"

He shut the vibrator off and moved it back and forth lazily. His question was met once again with stony silence, and he smiled knowing he was pushing Kaname's buttons.

"I'll admit, I can see now why you enjoyed this so much. Wouldn't it just be easier to give me what I'm asking for?"

"Stop screwing with me already, Kiryuu."

Zero shrugged. "Fine. Guess the fun's over then."

He pulled the vibrator the rest of the way out before reaching up and beginning to undo the restraints.

"What are you doing?"

"You told me to stop, so I'm stopping. Unless you want me to leave you chained to the bed?"

"You know this wasn't what I meant."

Zero shrugged again, moving on to the second cuff before responding with mock chagrin. "It's what you said you wanted."

"If you leave things like this I promise I will make you regret it, Kiryuu."

"Just for that I think I will leave the rest of this to you." Zero dropped the keys on the far side of the bedside table, just out of Kaname's reach, before heading towards the door. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

There was an almost inaudible click as the lock on the door bolted itself, but the slight noise managed to be harsh and full of promise of things to come. Zero closed the space between himself and the door trying to ignore the knowledge that he was approaching a locked door.

He looked back to the bed in time to see the restraints simply fall away from Kaname. Within seconds he was behind Zero, who was testing the integrity of the lock with a distinct enthusiasm.

"Now I'm going to teach you a lesson Kiryuu." He leaned in closer and whispered, "Finish what you damn well started."

Zero tensed, choosing his words carefully with the knowledge that a pissed off Kaname was a very dangerous Kaname. "I'm not doing this with you right now."

"No, Kiryuu, it would be bad of me to leave you wanting after you took such good care of me."

His movements were predatory as he pulled at Zero's shirt and slipped his other hand into the hunter's pants.

"I'm surprised you aren't even slightly aroused, I thought I put on a pretty good show."

Zero twisted away sharply. "Stop this, Kaname."

Kaname grabbed the hunter's arm to stop him from moving further away.

Zero bared his fangs, snarling as he attempted to yank his arm from Kaname's grip. "Let. Me. Go."

Kaname's voice was low and seductive as he guided the struggling hunter back towards the bed. "No, no, Zero—you had your turn. I'm the teacher now. Don't presume to tell me what I can and can't do with your body. I own you, and I have ever since I gave you my blood and saved you from the fall."

Kaname shoved Zero down onto the bed, pinning him there.

"You thought it was an even trade? Don't make me laugh. I just wanted to see what it would take to break you. I gave you your life—and as pathetic as you are, there is nothing that you could give me that would repay that. I simply had you play my whore because it amused me. Don't get upset with me, it's not my fault you mistook my intentions."

He pulled one of Zero's arms up, locking his wrist to the bedpost before continuing.

"You look hurt. Did you think this was about anything other than sex?"

Kaname paused, taking in Zero's silence.

"You did, didn't you? You're so adorably pathetic, Kiryuu. What was the thought behind that—that if you debased yourself enough someone would finally love you?"

Kaname laughed seeing the look of complete misery written across Zero's face.

"I'm a pureblood, Kiryuu. What made you think you had even the remotest chance with me?"

Zero bristled at this last comment, his emotions seesawing between anguish, and anger at having been so thoroughly played.

"If I'd known this was the price of my life, I wouldn't have accepted."

Taking advantage of the moment Zero rolled, kneeing Kaname in the gut and sending them both tumbling off of the bed. He yelped as his cuffed arm twisted up behind him.

Kaname took a moment to watch Zero's attempts to bring his arm round into a more natural position.

"That looks uncomfortable. There's no need to injure yourself, Zero. If you aren't careful you're going to dislocate your shoulder."

"Fuck you, Kuran."

"If you had we wouldn't be having this discussion right now, would we?"

Zero let out an inarticulate stream of curses as Kaname dragged him back into place on the bed.

"Stop struggling, Kiryuu. This is becoming tiresome."

He closed his eyes as his other wrist was pulled into the cuff and locked in place. "Don't do this, Kaname." There was a hint of pleading in his voice that hadn't been there before. "Please, don't do this."

"We're just having a little fun, Zero."

Zero turned his head away as Kaname pulled his pants and boxers midway down his thighs. He could feel Kaname shifting around at the end of the bed and gave a last, half-hearted, tug at the cuffs.

He jumped slightly when he felt Kaname's hand on his cock, but he quickly stilled his body. A few practiced strokes from Kaname failed to elicit any further reaction, much to Kaname's annoyance.

"Oh, so you're going to be moody and make me do all the work?" His voice dropped almost to a whisper, "I can push you almost to insanity with desire. Make you _want_ so badly that you forget who you are. Play along with me and I won't have to. You can make this so much easier on yourself, Zero."

Zero shook his head, determined not to provide Kaname with any more amusement.

"Look at me, Zero." He waited a brief moment for Zero to comply before becoming impatient, "Now, Kiryuu."

Zero inhaled sharply as he felt the weight of Kaname's will upon him and he found himself staring at the other vampire involuntarily. He watched as Kaname split the skin of his wrist with an extended nail, blood welling to the surface almost immediately. He positioned the cut near Zero's mouth.

"Drink, Zero, I'm giving you this one last chance to do things the easy way, there's no need to be this stubborn."

Kaname chuckled at the tight-lipped glare he received in response. "So frightening, Zero. Although, I can't help but feel that you would have benefitted yourself more by asking what I intended to do if you denied me again."

He ran his fingers lightly over the faded bite wound he had left on Zero's neck. "I've worked hard to show you that I'm not some kind of monster, I gave you something that I had only ever planned to share with Yuuki. Let me show you how cruel I can be, how much I have in common with those other vampires you would associate me with."

He nipped lightly at Zero's neck, but didn't break the skin. His voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm going to re-instill some of that fear you've lost over the years, some of the respect you've been lacking. I've obviously been too gentle, so I think I'll take a few cues from Shizuka's treatment of you. She managed to do a much better job taming your twin than I've done with you."

He bit down harshly on Zero's neck without his usual finesse. He meant for it to hurt as he drank deeply and quickly. When Zero thrashed against the restraints and tried to pull away, Kaname raked his nails down Zero's side and pinned him to the bed. He could taste the adrenaline as Zero struggled and his body tried to combat the rapid blood loss. He kept drinking until he felt Zero go mostly limp. He could see that Zero's eyes were glazed, his breathing labored, and his heartbeat slow.

He kissed Zero, allowing him to taste the last drops of blood in his mouth. Zero let out a slight involuntary whine as Kaname pulled away. He split the skin of his wrist again and watched as a little bit of life crept back into Zero's eyes at the smell of fresh blood. Kaname carefully allowed blood to drip into Zero's mouth, wary with the knowledge that Zero would lack control in the state of blood lust he had just induced. He held his arm just within licking distance, watching as Zero strained to get close enough to bite. Once Zero's attempts to drink had become less frantic Kaname moved his arm close enough to allow him to bite down.

Zero drank swiftly, shuddering as he felt his body respond to the involuntary high he experienced whenever he fed from Kaname, the blood lust simply replaced by lust. He hated the lack of control, the feeling of helplessness, whenever Kaname was involved.

Kaname reached between Zero's legs and gave the hardened flesh a light squeeze. Zero couldn't help but moan, overly sensitive and still woozy from the Kaname's actions.

"Much better, Zero." He caught Zero's lips a brief mocking kiss before continuing, "So much easier for you when we do what I want, isn't it?"

There was a small submissive nod in response.

"Let's finish this before you get too feisty for your own good again."

He spread an uneven coat of lubricant over Zero's erection before pressing it slowly into his body. Zero watched as inch after inch of flesh sank into Kaname, until the tops of his thighs were flush against Kaname's buttocks. Zero recognized the look of discomfort on Kaname's face as having gone a little too far a little too fast and, hazily remembering the number of times Kaname hadn't given him a chance to adjust, he bucked his hips up harshly. He took solace in the groan that slipped past Kaname's lips, and in the few moments of control he had stolen from the other vampire.

The moment was short lived, and Kaname regained his composure quickly.

"Glad to see you're finally getting into the spirit of things. Let's see if you can keep up."

Their coupling was harsh, and deep, and fast. Zero couldn't deny the fact that it felt good, but he was still sick with himself for participating in this forced pleasure. Somehow, this parody of lovemaking managed to be more degrading than any of the times Kaname had edged him until he begged—for affection, for completion, for penetration. He imagined numbly that the feeling of humiliation was increased by the fact that this was such a perversion of something he had spent so much time longing for.

Kaname gripped himself, pumping his shaft in time with the thrusts, his head canted back in pleasure. Zero found himself staring at the thin, pale column of Kaname's throat, wishing nothing more in that moment than to break away from the chains so that he might flip their positions and choke the life from the other vampire.

He could imagine the shock on Kaname's face, how he would struggle and scratch at his arms. He wondered whether Kaname would cry out, whether he might actually succeed in killing the other vampire, what would happen if he failed. He was broken from his thoughts as Kaname made a small noise of pleasure in the back of his throat, his muscles tightening slightly as he came. He slowed as he rode out his orgasm, and Zero found his own following shortly after.

Kaname pulled away with a satisfied sigh, and released Zero from the cuffs.

"Happier now that you've gotten all of this out of your system, Kiryuu?" He draped his arm across Zero pulling him tight against his body. "I have to say, I found it quite enjoyable. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Zero pulled his shirt back on and rubbed his wrists absentmindedly, trying to alleviate some of the stiffness. "I'm done with this, Kuran."

"Yes, I'd say we've both had enough fun for one night."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying—You've made yourself clear, and the small sliver of pride that you haven't managed to take from me won't allow me to let this continue between us."

"You know, I hate it when you're predictable. Do you realize how much happier you could be if you just forgot about your stupid pride and resigned yourself to subservience? Stay here with me tonight; we can have another round before you head to class in the morning." With a smirk he added, "I'll actually let you top this time."

Zero pulled away in disgust. "Just let go of me Kuran. You don't get it do you? It isn't about which one of us is on top or on the bottom, I just don't want to be treated like some kind of fucking object."

He pulled his pants back up and refastened the belt before scanning the room for his jacket. He finally spotted it where it had been discarded by the door. As he finished dressing he turned back to Kaname and continued to speak.

"I'm sick of being treated as a plaything rather than a partner. In the future you can play with your toys by yourself, because I'm done with this. At least you don't have to worry about them having an opinion."

He opened the door and was halfway out of the room when Kaname started laughing.

He paused turning back. "What, Kuran?"

"You'll be back. You'll feel the craving bubbling up inside you again, the madness, the fall approaching, and you'll come crawling back to me. Maybe if I'm feeling charitable I'll give you the blood that you so desperately need, but I won't forget this. You think I've taken too much from you already? You haven't seen anything yet."

"Goodbye, Kuran."

A/N: All reviews and critiques would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
